


Heart's Death

by Kisskissspoilers



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, no happy endings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisskissspoilers/pseuds/Kisskissspoilers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Danny's turn to babysit the tied-up Carmilla, but when she gets there she finds a nightmare. I'M SORRY THIS WAS MEAN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Death

**Author's Note:**

> IN CASE YOU MISSED THE MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH WARNING, HERE'S YOUR CHANCE TO LEAVE.  
> This is sad, and nobody is happy. Why do i write this stuff?

Danny walked down the dorm hall, idly flipping the stake she’d started carrying for Carmilla-sitting. She opened the door, cheerfully saying, “Hey Laur—" The scene before her stopped her words.

"Oh god," she said roughly, "Oh god.” The open doorway revealed Carmilla kneeling on the wood floor, cradling a limp and bloody Laura. Carmilla raised her head from Laura’s neck, blood drooling from her shocked, half-open mouth. Behind her was the chair she had been tied to, the slack loops of rope draped across the seat. Nothing was knocked over, there were no signs of a fight. Just a vampire and the body of her victim on the floor between the beds.

Years later, the thing that Danny would remember most clearly was the look in Carmilla’s eyes as the dorm room’s door opened. The desperate way she looked at Danny over Laura’s body, blood smeared across her face. The helpless mix of grief and satiation, horror and relief. She never remembered moving from the doorway, only that she was suddenly on the floor, face inches from Carmilla’s. She remembered the crack Carmilla's head made against the floor, the way she made no effort to throw off her attacker. As Danny’s stake crunched through Carmilla’s ribs and she crumpled to dust, the vampire made a thin, pained noise. Maybe it was just Danny’s own wishful thinking, but the pitiful sound was almost grateful.

Then Carmilla was gone, leaving Danny on her knees in an all too-quiet dorm room, covered in Carmilla’s ashes, with Laura’s blood soaking into her favorite jeans.

Later she realized the camera was on and, looking through the footage, saw what happened. Laura, sweet, trusting Laura, had offered the starving Carmilla her own blood. But Carmilla, unable to control herself after days of starvation, hadn't been able to stop. Danny stopped the video there, deleting everything. She knew what happened next, nobody else had to witness it.


End file.
